Yi Jeong's New Year Surprise
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Yi Jeong flies home to surprise Ga Eul for New Years. Except his plan doesn't quite go to plan when Ga Eul ends up having to work and refuses Woo Bin's invitation to join them for dinner. Upset he goes out with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo to a new bar and ends getting a whole new surprise when their waitress in a short skirt turns out to be Ga Eul who has secretly taken on a third job.


Hey Guys! Happy New Year! So, I know I still need to get up the epilogue on the Long Hike which I am hoping to do this weekend. But I wanted to do a quick fun one-shot for the New Year. So this fic is just a fun little holiday one-shot. I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone has a great 2020!

Yi Jeong smiled as he watched Woo Bin and Ji Hoo bicker good-naturedly over Ji Hoo's refusal to wear some hat.

"It's New Years Eve," Woo Bin insisted as he tried once again to yank the hat over Ji Hoo's head. "You can't go out looking so doctorery!"

"But I am a doctor," Ji Hoo reminded him as he yanked it off. "Or I will be but that's not the point. The point is that thing," he pointed to the gray, feathery fedora. "Is just ugly."

Woo Bin gasped in outrage and turned to Yi Jeong. "What do you think?"

"Never thought I would say this." Yi Jeong snorted as he played with his phone. "Especially when it comes to fashion but Ji Hoo is right…It's ugly."

"Fine." Woo Bin threw it aside and gave his friends a mock glare. "But the next time you time come asking me for fashion advice, I am going to remind you of this."

Yi Jeong cocked his eyebrow as he listened once more to the incessant ringing. "Since when do I need fashion advice?"

"Since you went to Sweden and started wearing jeans!" Woo Bin cried waving his hand at his current outfit of jeans and a casual white button-down shirt, which only made his dark coloring and diamond earrings stand out causing him to seem even more exotic and dangerous. "Although it kind of works for you."

Ji Hoo nodded as he grabbed his coat. "You do look well, Yi Jeong."

He shrugged. "Apparently when you quit binge drinking and actually sleep instead of partying every night, it does wonder for your health." He shot them a wry grin as he lifted the phone to his ear again. "Who knew?"

"Ga Eul," Woo Bin smirked knowingly and Ji Hoo hastily coughed to cover up his laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." Yi Jeong rolled his eyes but they could tell he was pleased. The same way he was anytime Ga Eul was mentioned. He let out the frustrated growl. "Speaking of which, how am I supposed to surprise her about being back in town if she won't answer her phone?"

"When is the last time you talked to her?" Ji Hoo asked curiously, pulling out his own phone to check for any messages.

"The other night." Yi Jeong frowned as he heard her voicemail again. "Damn it. Where is she?"

"It's not like Ga Eul not to pick up her phone," Woo Bin remarked in slight concern. He tried calling her himself but only got the same message. "Should we go check on her?"

"Oh no wait, she is calling me." Yi Jeong sighed in relief as he quickly answered the call. "Hello. Ga Eul?"

"Happy almost New Year, Sunbae!" Ga Eul called cheerfully and he smiled. "Happy New Year, Ga Eul. Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all afternoon."

"Oh umm." Ga Eul trailed off and he frowned at her evasiveness. "Ga Eul is everything all-right?"

Her tone softened at the worry in his voice. "I'm sorry, Sunbae. I just got held up at the school. I'm all-right, though."

For some reason, Yi Jeong had the nagging feeling she was hiding something from him. Which made him anxious since Ga Eul had never hidden anything from him before. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. How is Sweden? Are you out celebrating?"

He smirked. "Not exactly."

"Why not? It's New Year's Eve." Ga Eul laughed. "Isn't that when Chaobels are supposed to go out and shower girls with champagne."

"Very funny," Yi Jeong told her with a roll of his eyes. "Even before I quit drinking I hated champagne and the only girl I would want to shower is in Korea."

Ga Eul went silent at this and he waited with bated breath. This was the reason he decided to come home for a surprise visit. He was tired of skirting around with her about his feelings. He may not be able to come home for at least another two years but he would be damned before he let another man try to sneak in during that time and take her from him.

He clearly remembered when he had received the call from Woo Bin after only living in Sweden for a few months that some teacher at Shinhwa had been asking Ga Eul out and she had finally agreed to do dinner with him. He thought his head was going to explode. His friends had reminded him that this was the risk he was taking by not telling Ga Eul how he felt and expecting her to wait for four years on nothing more than a vague promise.

Except he still didn't feel comfortable telling her then. He was still too damaged by the events of his past. His hand was nowhere healed and his mental state was not much better. However, some instinctive part of suddenly realized that he would never be able to recover without her either. So, he finally called her and just hearing her voice was enough to send more shivers down his spine than a thousand touches from his past conquests. They had talked for hours that night and Yi Jeong felt zero shame when the next day Woo Bin told him that Ga Eul had canceled her date.

Now they talked almost every day and it was through her encouragement and constant belief he could do it that he made real strides in his recovery. She pushed him through the more painful moments of his physical therapy and only then was he finally able to sit at the wheel and create his art with his former level of skill.

Now he was determined to go into the New Year with the last thing on his list accomplished. He wanted Chu Ga Eul. He wanted the right to call her. Tease her. Make her blush. And most importantly wanted the right to be the only one in her bed.

"I miss you, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul finally said and he closed his eyes. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her about being in town so she would just come over now. His plan on surprising her and the whole romantic venture forgotten since the way he was feeling at the moment the minute she walked in the door he would probably just pounce on her like a tiger.

He forced himself to hold it back though. He had spent weeks planning this surprise with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo and he was not going to screw it up. Ga Eul deserved the grand spectacle after everything he had put her through and his constant attempts to push her away where thankfully she had refused to leave his damaged ass.

"I miss you too." Yi Jeong said quietly before lightening his tone. "So what about your New Years' Eve plans? You're going out with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo right? Since Geum Jan Di is visiting Gu Jun Pyo in New York."

"I was." Ga Eul sighed. "But I can't now."

His eyes widened in alarm. "What? Why?"

"I have to work."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong tried to keep the panic out of his voice. "You have been working both at the porridge shop and teaching. You have not had any days off in months. You promised me that you would take tonight off."

"I know." Ga Eul groaned. "But I can't. I have to get these papers graded by tonight or I won't get them done. Not to mention one of my student's parents want to meet."

"But—"

"I'm sorry, Sunbae." She interrupted quickly, a strange noise developing in the background. "I have to go."

"Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong growled in warning but she had already hung up. Stunned he stared at his phone in disbelief. "She's not coming."

"What?" Woo Bin straightened in surprise. "What do you mean she's not coming?"

"She says she has to work," Yi Jeong sprang up frustrated. "The little... I'm going to hack her bank account and put an obscene amount of money in it. I don't care if it leads to the fight of the century—"

"All right," Woo Bin broke in, his phone already out and calling Ga Eul. "Let's not resort to hacking just yet." He paused as Ga Eul finally answered his call. "Hey, Ga Eul. What's this I hear about you working tonight instead of being my date?"

He ignored Yi Jeong's deadly glare over his choice of words. And the irony over the former Casanova of Korea being so possessive over a woman who was not even his yet made Woo Bin's night.

He listened briefly before snapping in irritation. "Yes, Yi Jeong told on you. And no you're not working tonight. You promised to come…" He stopped with an eye roll. "Chu Ga Eul, I am about one more shift away from locking you in your apartment. You've been canceling on me like crazy lately and Ji Hoo mentioned you were sick a week ago from exhaustion."

Alarmed for a whole new reason, Yi Jeong whipped to stare at Ji Hoo who grimaced at the angry expression on the potter's face. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Next time worry me," Yi Jeong growled before deciding to forget the surprise and stalked angrily to Woo Bin. "Give me the phone."

The mafia prince shook his head, his tone turning panicked. "I mean it, Ga Eul. You are not working—Hello?" He looked at Yi Jeong apologetically. "She hung up."

"That does it." Yi Jeong snapped. "Forget the surprise. I will just go to the porridge shop and kidnap her…again."

"Don't bother. She just messaged me," Ji Hoo sighed. "She figured the next call would be from me so she is beating me to it. She apologizes but she honestly can't come but swears to come over for breakfast in the morning."

"I guess you can surprise her then," Woo Bin said with an apologetic wince. "The upside will be the amount of guilt she feels for canceling tonight."

Yi Jeong clenched his jaw. Now that he was here, his rope of restraint concerning Ga Eul was almost gone. His blood was humming thickly and he could feel the tight coil of his body at the idea of waiting until morning.

"Let's just go grab dinner." Yi Jeong barked in annoyance. "Then I will go sit outside her apartment door if I have too."

"Fine." Woo Bin sighed. "Let's try this new place my boys were telling me about. They apparently have a really cool jazz set up and nightly entertainment. They thought I might want to book some of them for the new club."

"Works for me," Ji Hoo agreed while Yi Jeong only grunted. His friends didn't comment, knowing his mind was still focused on Ga Eul.

They arrived at the restaurant and the elaborate, dramatic set up of the black and white bar was enough to impress even the F4. They had a band stage set up where someone was singing softy. The menu had an elaborate selection of food and drinks, and the staff was dressed in similar outfits of tight black pants or skirts and white shirts.

They settled into their table and Woo Bin nodded impressed. "Not bad."

"I like it," Ji Hoo said with a smile. "It's relaxing and sophisticated all at the same time."

Yi Jeong didn't say anything as he scanned the room carefully, a weird niggling on the back of his neck. His focus sharpening as he spotted a waitress at the bar picking up a tray. She wore a short black skirt and sky-high heels showing off toned legs which were oddly familiar to him. He tilted his head and catching the wave in her hair which sent a heavy shock of lust, he narrowed his eyes. "Tell me I am not seeing what I think I am seeing?"

"What?" Woo Bin asked curiously and followed his gaze. "The waitress? What about—Is that Ga Eul?!"

"What?" Ji Hoo whipped his head around and his mouth fell open as she turned with the heavy tray and he heard Yi Jeong growl low in his throat as they got their first full look at her. Her white blouse clung to her shape and her makeup was dark and heavy. Her long hair curling around her and the short skirt that left little to the imagination.

"What the hell?" Woo Bin snapped. "She got a third job. No wonder she's dead on her feet."

"You didn't know?" Yi Jeong barked at his friends and Woo Bin glared at him. "Do you honestly think I would let Ga Eul work in a bar? And in an outfit like that!"

Knowing Song Woo Bin had basically adopted Ga Eul and his naturally protective nature, Yi Jeong realized there was no way he could have known about this. "I'm going to kill her."

"Me first." Woo Bin began to rise like he was going to go bodily pick her up but Yi Jeong grabbed him. "I have a better idea."

He signaled for management who hurried over recognizing having someone like the F4 in his restaurant would make his place soar. "Yes."

"Make sure that waitress is assigned to this table." Yi Jeong growled softly, his eyes never leaving Ga Eul. "But don't tell her who we are."

"But—"

At the glare from the three young men, he paled. "Yes, of course." As he ran off to switch his staff around, Ji Hoo leaned back in his seat, shaking his head. "She is lucky Geum Jan Di is not here. She would probably spin kick her for this."

"Don't worry," Yi Jeong said calmly but his friends caught the harsh edge to his voice. "I will take care of it."

"Yi Jeong," Woo Bin began but he stopped at the icy stare from the potter. " You know what, you're right. You should handle this one."

Ga Eul was delivering her tray of drinks to the table across the aisle from them to a group of men and Yi Jeong clenched his jaw to the point of pain as he noticed one leaning back in his chair to admire her. His hand coming up like he was about to reach out and touch her.

"Oh, I dare you." All three members said simultaneously but before he could make contact one of his more sober friends knocked his hand away with a shake of his head.

Ga Eul gave them a low bow and when the manager whispered in her ear, she nodded. Pulling out her order pad, she began to make her way over and his body stiffened as she came closer. Despite being furious at her for taking another job without telling him, the current outfit which made him want to lock her in a closet, and overall desire to throw her down on the nearest bed, Yi Jeong also felt the dizzying relief at seeing her again. His whole body aching with how badly he had missed her. However, he would focus on that later. Right now, he simply folded his arms and waited.

"Hello." Ga Eul started to say softly, her eyes on her pad. "How can-" Her words dying off as she finally recognized them with a sharp gasp. "Woo Bin Sunbae! Yoon Ji Hoo, what are you--." She slowly trailed off as she noticed him sitting in the middle, her cheeks turning a deep red and her breathing became slighty labored. "Yi Jeong?"

"Hello, Ga Eul Yang." Yi Jeong said darkly. His expression thunderous and she licked her lips nervously. "What-What are you three doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Yi Jeong answered, his eyes traveling over slowly. "That's a new look for you."

"It's my uniform." Ga Eul whispered. "All the girls here are required to wear it."

He nodded and although he was acting calm, Ga Eul knew he was about to blow. "Funny enough, I don't remember you telling me about this job… Why is that, Ga Eul?"

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, not quite meeting his gaze. "I um.. didn't tell you."

"Hmmm," Yi Jeong smiled tightly. "Yes, that would explain it then."

"It's not like that, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul said quietly and she tentatively sat down across from them. "I just didn't want you to worry."

"Ga Eul," Woo Bin scowled at her in frustration. "What is going on? How could you possibly think you could handle working another job? You are already half sick from the shop and teaching… This is too much."

"I have my reasons, Woo Bin." Ga Eul answered never taking her eyes off Yi Jeong. "Sunbae what are you..."

Yi Jeong only cocked his eyebrow and even though she inwardly flinched at his coldness, she didn't outwardly react. "Why are you here, Yi Jeong?"

"We will get to that later," Yi Jeong told her with a nod to her clothes. "Go change. I am taking you home."

"I can't leave—" Ga Eul began but Yi Jeong only leaned forward with a dangerous gleam. "You don't want to finish that sentence, Ga Eul."

Feeling her own irritation rise, she quickly stood up. "Are you three going to order or not?"

"Not." All three answered and despite every instinct warning her otherwise, she shot them a smile. "Fine. I will go back to work then."

"Oh no, you don't!" Woo Bin started to grab her but she managed to evade his hold. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Chu Ga Eul," Ji Hoo even warned sharply but she simply turned and walked off without a word. Yi Jeong watched her for a moment before letting out a humorless laugh. "Fine. We will do it here then."

"Uh maybe you—"

"I don't think—"

But Yi Jeong ignored them and simply stalked off after her. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo stared at each other in stunned silence until the student doctor finally leaned back in his chair with a groan. "Just once can't we go out without some sort of drama?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Woo Bin remarked dryly and drained his shot in one gulp.

Ga Eul could feel him closing up behind her and she hurried her steps.

"Do you honestly think you can outrun me?"

"I can try." Ga Eul shot over her shoulder and she could practically hear him smirking. "Fine. Go ahead and try. But we both know I will catch you and it won't be pleasant once I do."

That made her stop and she slowly turned to face him. "Are you threatening me, Sunbae?"

"You lied to me, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong growled. "You told me you were working tonight."

"I am working, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul hissed. "What else do you think I am doing right now?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Yi Jeong ignored the curious glances from the others who were trying to work around them. "You told me you were teaching! Not waitressing at some bar in a skimpy outfit."

"It's not skimpy!" Ga Eul hollered but as heads whipped to stare at the sudden outburst, she flushed in horror. "Sorry." She took a shaky breath and shook out her hands to relieve her frustration. "I don't want to do this with you, Yi Jeong. I wanted—" She trailed off weakly. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"How?" Yi Jeong snapped not caring that even the singer on stage had stopped at this point to watch the fight. "By giving me a stroke?"

"No! By…" Ga Eul shook her head and stomped over the bar and yanked out her purse. Taking something out she threw it down at his feet. "There."

He snatched it furiously only barely able to focus on the writing on the small paper. "It's a plane ticket."

"To see you!" She stomped her foot, mad that months of planning and scrimping her money was being ruined. "I finally saved enough to come to visit you in a few weeks for your show. It was supposed to be a surprise."

He stared at the paper and the whole situation suddenly hit him hard. Flying in to surprise her only to be stood up, finding her waitressing in some bar, and have yelling match in front of tons of people, just so she could surprise him all came crashing down around him. Unable to help himself, he started laughing and Ga Eul's jaw dropped in outrage. "Are you-Are laughing So Yi Jeong?"

He could only nod and to his surprise tears welled up in her eyes. "Fine. If the idea of me working myself to the bone in three different jobs. My feet blistered and bleeding every night from these stupid heels and choosing to not buy groceries all so I can come to visit you is that much of a hilarious idea to you, I won't bother. Have a good New Year, Yi Jeong. I won't bother you again."

Seeing her about to flee, Yi Jeong grabbed her and only the image of the short skirt rising up for every man to see was enough to stop him from just throwing her over his shoulder. "Oh no, you don't." Yi Jeong said with a shake of his head. "We're not finished."

"I am." Ga Eul yanked herself free and took a few more steps before she heard him mumble under his breath. "Fuck it. I will just have Woo Bin blind them all later." And in one quick swoop, she was hanging upside down over his shoulder. "What are you—"

"Bye guys. I will see you tomorrow." Yi Jeong called as he walked out and Ga Eul heard the muffled laughter from Ji Hoo and Woo Bin Sunbae in answer to the scene they just witnessed.

"Good luck bro! You're going to need it."

"So Yi Jeong," Ga Eul yelled as she kicked her feet. "If you don't put me down—"

"Would you quit wiggling," YI Jeong broke in with a chuckle. "This is tempting enough as it is." His one hand went to the edge of her skirt and he desperately tried to tug it down with a snarl. "Don't ever wear this again unless it's in the privacy of our bedroom."

"We don't have a bedroom!" Ga Eul shrieked in embarrassment and he smirked as they approached his car. Giving a nod to the few passersby who stopped to stare at the spectacle. "We will see about that."

"I'm not going home with you, So Yi Jeong."

"No." Yi Jeong finally lowered her to the ground and pressed her into the side of his car. "We are going to my surprise."

Her face was red from both the hanging upside down, embarrassment, and anger. "What surprise?"

"Get in and find out," Yi Jeong said quietly with a nod to the car. Ga Eul huffed in annoyance but yanked opened the passenger door. He noticed one of her shoes was missing, and he couldn't help but grin. "You've lost a heel."

"I know," Ga Eul grumbled. "It fell on some poor customers' head as you dragged me out." She glared at him from the car. "This is the third time you've kidnapped me!"

"Well quit making me do it then," Yi Jeong remarked and leaned against the door frame. "Want me to find your shoe?"

"No." Ga Eul moaned and rubbed her foot. "They hurt anyway."

He leaned down and ignoring her protests took off her other heel and threw it over his shoulder. Stretching he reached over to his backseat to grab his bag from the airport that he still had not taken out yet. Rummaging around he found some his thicker socks and knelt beside her. "Here."

He slipped them carefully and she wiggled her toes with a giggle. "They are still warm."

Yi Jeong looked at her and she blushed under the intense stare. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes," He remarked quietly. "But not for the reason you think."

"You're not mad about the job?"

He shook his head. "We will talk about the job later. Right now though we need to get some things cleared up."

"What?" Ga Eul asked suspiciously but he only shut the door and went to the driver's side. "I want to show you something first."

"Yi Jeong," She took a shaky breath. "I don't want to fight anymore. Please, just take me home."

"I don't want to fight either, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong gave her a sideway glance. "But we will if you don't take back something you said earlier."

"What?"

He went quiet and pulled up alongside the F4 lounge. "Come on."

She followed him curiously and was stunned when she walked into the F4 hangout. It had been completely transformed. There were unlight candles everywhere. Her favorite flowers sat on the tables and the large bay window overlooked the water where they were going to shoot off fireworks at midnight twinkled with the night sky.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul gasped and twirled slowly in a circle. "What is—"

"I flew in to surprise you." Yi Jeong told her and leaned against the table. His eyes watching her carefully. "Why do you think I was so insistent you go out with Woo Bin tonight."

"You did all this… for me?" She asked in disbelief and his expression darkened at her surprise. "Do you want to fight again?"

Ga Eul gulped and shook her head. "Not especially."

"Good." He grabbed her hips and yanked her to him. She sucked in a sharp breath as he pressed her into his chest. His arms tightening around her waist and his hands low on her back. "Then listen carefully, Chu Ga Eul. Don't ever do something like that again."

"What?" Ga Eul whispered in confusion. "Take a job?"

"No," Yi Jeong murmured his mouth grazing over hers, unable to resist any longer. "Think that I don't care if you're working yourself sick or that your feet hurt." He took her chin and clucked angrily. "Do you honestly think I was only mad about the outfit or the job simply because you didn't tell me about it?"

Ga Eul shrugged. "I was so surprised to see you, I didn't know what to think."

"I was mad," Yi Jeong said slowly, making sure she understood every word. "Because you scared me. The idea of you taking a third job when you can barely stand up because you're already so exhausted is enough to give me a heart attack, Ga Eul. Plus, watching every guy in that bar ogle and stare at you doesn't exactly help my blood pressure. Then to hear you say-" He shook his head, his frustration evident. "Just so we are clear here, I love you. You're mine. I am the only allowed to touch you. Anyone else tries and I will be going to jail. Is that clear?"

She nodded in stunned silence and he softened his sharp tone. "Good. So don't ever think I don't care Ga Eul. The very idea of you working yourself so hard or that your feet are bleeding at night just so you could come visit me..." He trailed off and glared at her darkly. "I'm not worth that, Ga Eul. You are not allowed to make yourself sick for me."

Ga Eul bit her lip and tentatively put her arms around his neck. His eyes darkened at the contact and he drew her in closer. "I've missed you so much, Yi Jeong. That's why I took the extra job. It was the only way I could afford to come to see you."

"Why didn't you tell Woo Bin. He would have gladly bought you a ticket." Yi Jeong insisted in confusion. "Or Jun Pyo would have let you use his plane."

"Because then it wouldn't have been from me," Ga Eul said softly. Yi Jeong sighed and shook his head. A small grin twitching on his lips. "Fool woman." He kissed her nose. "I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

"Me too," Ga Eul looked around the room and tear slipped down her face. "This is beautiful, Yi Jeong."

He wiped it away with his thumb. "It was for you."

She nodded and buried her face into his chest. He tucked his head and whispered low in her ear. "I love you. And I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to be mine. I want you to tell people about me. Especially other men."

She gave a watery chuckle and he cupped her face. "Visit me in Sweden. Stay with me or I will come home early if you need me too. But I won't be separated like this from you again. And I will chase from here to Sweden or to Mars if necessary, so don't you ever try and run away from me again."

"I won't," Ga Eul promised and looked at him shyly. "I didn't book myself a separate room in Sweden, Yi Jeong. If that tells you anything."

He smirked and rubbed his thumbs over her damp cheeks. "I wouldn't have let you even if you had tried. The minute I opened my door and saw you standing there, I would have handcuffed you to the bed."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul blushed and slapped his arm but he didn't care, his lips dipping to the tender skin of her neck. "Don't think I'm kidding, Ga Eul Yang."

She arched at the heat on his mouth. "I love you."

He closed his eyes, the racing of his heart easing for the first time all night as he finally heard her whisper the words. "Say it again."

"I love you." Ga Eul murmured and he nuzzled his face into the base of her throat. "I'm not letting you leave tonight."

She nodded and held onto him. "When do you have to head back to Sweden?"

"Not until Monday." Yi Jeong told her, his fingers already working on the buttons of her blouse. "Are you going to come with me or do I have to kidnap you again."

"Hmm," Ga Eul lifted her head to the ceiling as though she was thinking it over and Yi Jeong slapped her backside at her teasing. "Not funny."

She laughed and ran her fingers through the heavy locks of his hair. "Well since you asked me so nicely."

"I wasn't really asking but I figured I would get points for appearing polite," Yi Jeong remarked as her shirt fell open and he slipped it off her shoulders, his voice becoming strained as he saw her plump flesh being held by the white lace bra. His lips skimmed over her curves and his fingers automatically tightened on her waist at the feel of her.

"Maybe you should try to convince me then." Ga Eul said cheekily as she watched him explore her with an appreciative moan. "I might be open to some persuasion tactics."

"Don't tempt me," Yi Jeong said huskily and leaned forward to take her mouth but she slapped her hand over his before he could. "No, not yet." She looked out the window with a smile as he glared up at her through her fingers. "We're only a few minutes away. I want our first kiss to be at midnight."

He ripped her hand away with a growl. "Ga Eul, I have already waited three years. I don't plan on waiting—"

His words though became slammed in his throat as Ga Eul suddenly kissed him. Her mouth was warm and gentle as she pressed into him. Once the shock wore off, Yi Jeong moaned at the contact and he took over, his mouth almost rough as he plunged into taste her. Ga Eul without ever breaking the kiss, straddled his lap and the feel of her soft body cradling his hard length almost sent him over the edge. His hands went to her hair and pulled her head back, his lips diving into her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ga Eul gasped as she writhed in his lap. "Shit." Yi Jeong groaned and with herculean effort managed to pull himself away. "If we don't stop now, I will end up taking you on the floor."

Ga Eul shook her head. "Beds are overrated."

He laughed shakily and lowered his head to her shoulder. "Our first time is not going to be in the F4 lounge, Ga Eul." He took a few steadying breaths and then looked at her with a wink. "It will at least be on my studio floor."

She smiled at the sentiment of going to his studio and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Ready when you are."

"Thank god." Yi Jeong lifted her up and grabbed her shirt. "Put this back on while I still have any self-control left."

She shook her head and went to the closet where the boys kept extra clothes. "It's too cold out." Finding one of the old Shinhwa sweatshirts, she slipped it over the head. Enjoying the lingering smell of cologne. "Was this yours or Woo Bin's?"

"It was mine," Yi Jeong trailed off as he took in the sight of her wearing his clothes. Despite the fact it was too big for her and fell almost to her knees, there was something primal about seeing her in it. "Never mind. The floor here is fine."

She laughed. "Ji Hoo and Woo Bin will back soon."

"I will lock the door." Yi Jeong said, his eyes never leaving her. "They wouldn't dare knock."

"Nope." Ga Eul shook her head with a grin. "You promised me all night, Yi Jeong."

He sobered and took her back into his arms. "Not all night, Ga Eul. Every night." Yi Jeong looked around the room with a grimace. "I had this planned a lot better. We were going to have dinner and watch the fireworks. And I was going to tell you while we danced on the balcony. Then I was going to take you home. Kiss you and love you until the sunrise."

"I like that part." Ga Eul murmured and he shook his head. "I'm sorry. This wasn't what I had planned for tonight."

"Me either." She rose on her tiptoes and brushed his mouth. "But I kind of like how it happened anyway. It feels like us."

Yi Jeong cocked his eyebrow. "Which part? The fight or me kidnapping you before I jumped you."

"All of it. Now." Ga Eul started to back away. "Are you going to take me home or do I need to make you chase me again?"

"No." Yi Jeong picked her up off her feet. "No more chasing. You're officially mine now."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Yi Jeong mumbled and took her in a long deep kiss until they were both shaking with desire.

"Take me home, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul breathed against his mouth. "Before I let you just lock the door and make Woo Bin and Ji Hoo Sunbae stand in the cold."

"I can live with that." Yi Jeong laughed but still began walking to the door. "But since I don't plan on letting you out of bed until we have to catch our flight on Monday, we will go to the studio instead."

She stroked his cheek as fireworks exploded outside in blaze of red and orange. "Happy New Year, Yi Jeong."

"Happy New Year, Ga Eul."


End file.
